inperiumfandomcom-20200213-history
Basic Abilities
Basic Abilities In addition to your class, you may pick abilities from the Basic Ability tree. This is available to all players. In theory, you can create a character using only basic abilities and never use your class abilities, but that would probably get boring. The basic abilities are largely focused on HP and mobility, but there are also other defensive, damage, weapon focus, and support abilities. Just because they are labeled as "basic" doesn't mean that they are unimportant. Be on the lookout for synergies between your class abilities and basic abilities. Abilities Fight Requirements: Level 1 Passive: Additional 10 maximum HP. Makes you rough, tough, and ready to fight. Active: Declare before your attack to deal 2 bonus damage per ROF. At level 8 you may deal 3 damage at the same cost and at level 16 you may deal 4 extra damage. Costs: 0 turns and 10 energy. Flight Requirements: Level 1 Passive: Always be prepared to flee or charge. A mobile warrior is a living warrior. Permanently boosts your movement speed by 1/3 (round down). This only effects your base speed, factor all other speed buffs afterward. Think Requirements: Level 1 Active: You should be doing this anyway. Sometimes it pays to sit back and consider your options. You can use this in or out of combat but activating think will give you a +2 modifier to any skill roll that is not combat related. The modifier scales with your level. It is determined as (level/4(+1)). Costs: 1/2 turn and 15 energy/level of bonus. Spotting Requirements: Level 2 and Think. Active: Spotted enemies have are easier to land critical hits on. Enemies that have been spotted can be critically hit two numbers lower than normal. For instance, if a weapon cits a normal enemy only on a 20, the same weapon will crit an enemy on a 18-20 with spotting. You can spot multiple targets based on (level/3(+1)) Costs: 1 turns and 15 energy/enemy spotted. Leather Hide Requirements: Level 2 and Fight. Passive: Now with naturally tougher skin and a resistance to pain you gain +15 HP. You also gain a +2 modifier on your constitution save. Dual Wield Requirements: Level 2 and Fight. Passive: It takes a level of skill to carry and fire/swing a weapon in each hand at the same time. All weapons that can be dual wielded have a SAID requirement. Dual wielding projectile weapons reduces your accuracy by -7. Dual wielding melee weapons reduces your accuracy by -4 and your ROF by 1/4 (round up). When you attack you roll each weapon's attack individually using the standard attack table. Battle Fury Requirements: Level 3 and Fight. Passive: Your anger and resistance to injury gives you +10 to base HP. Active: When hipfiring or charging, you may apply your attack to a second enemy who is adjacent the first one. At level 8, you may hit 2additional adjacent enemies and a level 14 this becomes 3 additional enemies. If this is a charge attack, all targets must be within two squares of your character. You may not use battle fury twice on the same turn. Costs: 1/2 turn and 35 energy/extra enemy. Missed Me! Requirements: Level 3 and Flight. Active: An inconceivable miss by your foes at just the right time might be useful. Even a slight scratch might be cause for celebration and a customary gloat. If an enemy attacks you but does no damage (they miss, you block, dodge, or use another damage negating ability) you may activate this ability. Using your armor to nullify damage does not activate this ability. At level 6 this becomes 1d4 turns, at level 12 it is 1d6 turns, and at level 17 this becomes 1d6+1 turns. Hitting you will end this effect. Costs: 15 energy. Tactical Retreat Requirements: Level 3 and Flight. Passive: When surrounded by enemies, it might be a good idea to make a hasty retreat. If at least 3 of the 8 squares around your character are occupied by enemies, you may activate this ability. While you are using this ability, you are immune to overwatch and held actions. You may not make an attack on the same turn as tactical retreat. Costs: 1/2 and 20 energy. Metalskin Requirements: Level 4 and Leather Hide. Passive: Strong skin and a tough frame allow you to take tremendous punishment. You gain another 15 HP stacking on top of your Leather Hide. If you are stunned, the effect lasts 1 turn less. This may not reduce the stun duration to 0 turns. Run n' Gun Requirements: Level 4 and Fight. Passive: Rough and tumble, ready to shoot at all times, even on the move. This ability allows you to use aimed shot while moving rather than needing to hipfire, but only against enemies that are in front of you in a 180 degree angle. This ability doesn't work with weapons that cannot be hipfired. Costs: 1/2 turn and 20 energy. Brute Force Requirements: Level 4 and Battle Fury. Passive: At level 6, your charges smash through medium cover and rolling a 14-20 deals x3 damage rather than x2. Active: Concentrating all of your might your first strike in melee (or a thrown weapon) will do x2 damage to one foe on one strike (your first ROF does extra damage while all others do normal damage). This attack breaks through medium cover. At level 12 this attack can't be blocked, but can still be dodged. Costs: 1 turn and 35 energy. Feast or Famine Requirements: Level 5 and Battle Fury. Active: Flurry of panic action leaves the battlefield full of dust. As it settles, one combatant emerges with grievous wounds. This ability allows the user to make an aimed shot with a different attack table that is entirely critical failures and successes. Rolling a 1-9 is a critical failure, and 10-20 is a critical success. Costs: 1 turn and 30 energy. Battlefield Ingenuity Requirements: Level 5 and Think. Passive: Every adventurer eventually gets some hair brained idea about some way to defeat the enemy. Those dumb ideas often fail but using this ability you can cobble together a solution. Using this ability, you no longer need to roll when using the environment to damage the enemy. You also get a +5 modifier when attempting to climb on enemies larger than a single square. The GM should be informed that you have this ability ahead of time and apply the modifiers themselves. Head for the Hills Requirements: Level 5 and Flight. Active: When the whole party needs to get out quick this is exactly the thing to say. It might not be the most noble or valorous of decisions but it can get you and your friends out of a tight spot. When you use this ability your entire party gets a movement buff if they are running away from the enemy. Activating this ability allows the party to escape a situation and end a battle so long without taking any overwatch shots or held actions so long as they are not entirely surrounded. Costs: 2 turns. Sand Aside Requirements: Level 6 and Brute Force. Active: On your move you can shove enemies out of your path in a breakneck charge or even a retreat. You retain the same speed as normal and cannot make any other attacks. All enemies that you move through will be pushed out of your way and must roll a DC14 constitution save or be stunned for a turn. You may not move through an enemy that is larger than 2x2 spaces. Costs: 1 turns and 15 energy/enemy. Battlemaster Requirements: Level 6 and Think. Passive: Understanding the battlefield is the first step in mastering it. You now have +2 to save against fear (based on mental save) effects when in battle. Active: When actively using the Battlemaster ability the user gains 30 bonus HP and will be considered to be in medium cover for (level/6 (+1)). This does not stack with actual cover. Costs:1 turn and 30 energy. Eagle-Eyed Requirements: Level 7 and Spotting. Passive: Your observational skills stop enemies from entering stealth again once you see them. Enemies who leave stealth on their own accord may regain stealth. If you are attacked by an enemy who is using stealth, you may use defensive abilities. Preparation Requirements: Level 7 and Battlemaster Active: Huddle up and make a game plan. Taking a few moments to assign roles and make an action plan pays off in the end. All party members can chose one of three roles for the upcoming battle. This buff lasts (level/3 turns). # Strength: Heal ((level*3)+20) and +2 to constitution and pain saves. # Precision: Gain +2 movement speed,+2 accuracy with all weapons, and +2 to all athletics saves. # Wit: Gain a +4 modifier to all skills and +2 to mental saves. Costs: May only be used out of combat. 40 energy. Unhindered Grace Requirements: Level 7 and Missed Me! Passive: Like a graceful shadow dipping though the chaos, your reaction so fast that you now have an advantage when enemies gain a reaction. You may ignore the first turn of slowing effects. Your speed is also increased by 1. Diamondflesh Requirements: Level 7 and Metalskin. Passive: Extreme toughness from years of training, or a few truly though fights. Few can match this degree of resiliency. You gain another 20 HP and 1 armor (of every type) stacking on top of your Leather Hide and Metalskin. Parthian Shot Requirements: Level 8 and Run n' Gun. Passive: You may fire aimed shots in any direction while moving without any energy cost (replaces run n' gun). Split Mind Requirements: Level 8 and Flight. Passive: Keeping all problems in combat separate in a cool and collected fashion. You gain modifiers to your mental and pain saves equal to (level/6). Active: It also allows the player to move unpredictably and avoid the first overwatch shot at them automatically. You must declare this ability after the enemy declares overwatch but before they roll. Costs: 0 turns 25 energy. Titanium Frame Requirements: Level 9 and Diamond Flesh. Passive: The very highest degree of constitution and power. You gain another 25 HP and 1 armor (of every type) stacking on top of your Leather Hide, Metalskin, and Diamondflesh. When stunned, you may move half your normal speed, but still may not use other abilities. Timely Assistance Requirements: Level 9 and Battlemaster Active: In the time of need you can give important aid to a party member. This ability will allow you to move your standard movement speed and administer one aid item without spending a turn. This ability also heals the target for (level*3)HP even if you have no healing item. You may not use this twice in the same turn. Costs: 0 turns and 35 energy. Category:Class